Un ancêtre vient passer les fêtes
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: Qui a dit que la période de Noël était toujours synonyme de bonheur et de joie ? Ici à Beacon Hills les ennuis ne sont jamais loin et Stiles a beau être enfin en couple avec son grognon de loup, ça n'empêche pas une nouvelle créature de venir roder. Saurez-vous deviner qui viendra les aider avant qu'il ne se présente ? C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. OS Sterek, Noël.


Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un OS de Noël cette fois! Techniquement j'aurais dû vous le poster l'année dernière mais comme je n'ai pas réussi à le terminer à temps le voilà enfin après un an d'

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient. Seule Sarah et ma création, ou plus mon double pour vivre dans mes histoires.

Rating : K+ :Très peu de romance dans cet OS, je dirais même que vous pouvez le lire qu'importe votre âge ;)

Remerciement : A ma super Bêta correctrice et conseillère nommée Kistune Aquatik sans qui je n'aurais plus eu de motivation pour écrire depuis longtemps.

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Stiles était en couple avec Derek et ils vivaient enfin une histoire d'amour belle et sans problème. Enfin sans problème de couple hein, car le surnaturel n'avait pas tardé à remontrer le bout de son nez. La deuxième semaine de novembre avait amené avec elle une autre créature faite de fumée noire. Stiles l'avait surnommé « le détraqueur ». Car comme dans Harry Potter elle s'attaquait aux personnes. Mais non pas pour les tuer, seulement pour leur faire faire des cauchemars.

Ce n'était donc pas une créature réellement dangereuse mais l'on était maintenant le vingt décembre et à quelques jours de Noël, l'ombre noire commençait à peser sur le moral des habitants de Beacon Hills.

Derek et les loups avaient évidemment fait des tours de patrouille mais la chose n'avait pas de substances réelles et aucune odeur. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que seule la magie pouvait l'atteindre.

Hélas, Deaton n'avait pas le savoir pour aider. Selon lui les druides ainsi que les émissaires n'avait pas la bonne magie pour atteindre cette créature. Par contre encore une fois, grâce aux recherches de Stiles ils avaient pu avancer. La chose avait des similitudes avec le Bonhomme Sept Heures. Comme lui, elle n'attaquait que le soir mais elle ne kidnappait pas les victimes comme dans la légende, elle se contentait de déposer une poussière noire sur les personnes endormies pour qu'elles fassent des cauchemars et se mettent à déprimer le lendemain.

L'origine de la légende viendrait du Québec, le Bonhomme Sept Heures venait soit disant d'une histoire que les parents racontaient à leur enfants pour qu'ils rentrent avant la tombée de la nuit. Une sorte de Croque-Mitaine, donc. Mais dans tous les récits qu'avait lu Stiles, la créature avait des apparences semblables. Un fois, celle d'un vieil homme avec soit une canne ou un grand sac en toile. Une autre fois celle d'un vagabond à la longue barbes noires...

Le seul lien que Stiles avait pu faire c'était avec le sable qu'il lançait sur les enfants pour mieux les capturer. La piste était faible mais après plus d'un mois de recherches, c'était se qu'il avait trouvé de mieux.

A force de voir tous le monde déprimer, Stiles avait pris une habitude. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir il se mettait à sa fenêtre, regardait la lune et faisait un vœux. Il lui demandait de l'aider à trouver une solution. Trouver une personne qui pourrait les aider.  
Hélas, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, enfin jusqu'à présent. On était le vingt décembre et ce soir Stiles était dans sa chambre. Comme chaque soir depuis quelques temps, il alla regarder la lune pour sa prière désespérée.

« Je sais que c'est un peu con de continuer, mais pourrais-tu m'aider ? Je ne suis pas un loup, mais tu as toujours été importante pour moi, pour une raison que j'ignore. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai l'impression que le nogitsune est revenu et c'est insupportable. » Dit Stiles les yeux perdus dans la lumière lunaire.

Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour aller se coucher. Déprimé de ne pas trouver de solution et triste d'être seul en cette soirée d'hiver. Derek étant occupé avec les autres loups-garous à essayer de faire fuir la créature des fenêtres des enfants, au moins. Et son père était de garde cette nuit donc il était seul au domicile familial.

Stiles s'endormit presque aussitôt, ainsi il ne se rendit pas compte que la lune l'avait peut-être enfin entendue. Car pour la première fois depuis de longues années, la neige avait décidé de tomber sur Beacon Hills. Etait-ce un signe ou non ? (Il faudrat attendre le réveil de notre cher hyperactif aux yeux ambrés.)

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une mauvaise impression lui serrant le coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut ses mains. Cette vision le paralysa, elle étaient rouges. Rouge sang, du sang plus ou moins sec et en levant les yeux, Stiles vit son jeu d'échec posé sur son bureau. La pièce du Roi couchée, elle aussi avec des traces du liquide carmins.

« OH...Non !N-non ! N-NNON ! » s'exclama-t-il en commençant à paniquer.

Cette pièce... il savait très bien qui ça représentait. Et tout le sang qu'il y avait autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Alors finalement, il avait bien raison...le nogitsune était encore en lui. Ce sale monstre avait fait croire qu'il n'était plus là seulement pour lui redonner espoir et lui faire baisser sa garde. Tous ça pour finir se qu'il avait commencé.

Stiles se leva et sortit de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers. Il suivait les gouttes de sang qu'il voyait au sol, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Prêt à exploser. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas trouver celui qu'il aimait plus que tout allongé sur le sol, sans, vie le coeur arraché, ou pire. Mais il devait être sûr.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à continua à suivre les perles rouges éparpillées sur le sol. Son coeur se glaçait de plus en plus, mais il était bien trop détruit pour en ressentir les effets. Arrivé derrière la maison, du coté donnant sur l'orée de la forêt, il vit un trou fraîchement creusé et recouvert de terre. Une aconit tue loup bleue plantée au milieu.

« NOOONN ! » Hurla t-il.

Il tomba à genoux et commença à creuser avec ses mains. Le coeur au bord de la rupture et les larmes inondant son visage.

« Stiles... »

Paniqué, il creusait, mais ses mains s'engourdissaient et la terre retombait, l'empêchant de savoir si le corps de son amour était bien ici.

« Stiles ! »

Il tremblait totalement de froid, son coeur et son corps se glaçant de savoir qu'il avait été encore une fois faible et qu'il avait laissé le renard prendre possession de lui.

« STILES ! »

Une main le secoua violemment et l'hyperactif se releva en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Ouvrit les yeux ?

« Eh ! Ça va ? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. » Dit Derek.

Derek. Le loup était devant lui en parfaite santé même si son regard montrait qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Derek ?! Oh mon dieu tu es vivant ! »

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son copain, son nez collé au cou du loup pour sentir son odeur, mais surtout sa chaleur et entendre son coeur battre. Encore une fois, il avait fais un cauchemar. Encore une fois, il avait cru avoir tuer Derek. Ce n'était pas l'espèce de Bonhomme Sept Heure qui lui faisait faire ces rêves horribles. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça. Stiles avait assez d'imagination, et étudier cette créature tous les jours depuis trois semaines avait été suffisant.

Au bout de quelques minutes et avec l'aide des caresses et des paroles réconfortantes de Derek, il pu enfin se calmer et relever la tête.

« Oh ! »

Apparemment il avait aussi fait une crise de somnambulisme en même temps car il se trouvait là où il était tombé à genoux dans son rêve. Derrière la maison, à la limite de la forêt.

« Allez viens, on rentre au chaud, tu vas finir par perdre un orteil sinon. » Lui dit le plus vieux.

Derek l'aida à se lever et Stiles se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. En premier le sol était recouvert d'un joli manteaux neigeux d'un peu moins d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ensuite, il comprit pourquoi il avait aussi froid dans son cauchemar. Il était sortit en pyjama et pieds nus, heureusement que Derek avait été là sinon il serait resté longtemps dans son cauchemar et ne se serait pas rendu compte de la neige qui lui gelait les extrémités de ses membres.

Sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de réagir, Derek passa une mains derrière ses genoux et attrapa le châtain dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils rentrèrent au chaud dans la maison familiale des Stilinski où Stiles vit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin et Derek attrapa l'énorme couverture polaire posée sur le canapé et il là passa sur les épaules de son copain.

« Oublie ce que tu as cru voir. Je suis là, d'accord ? »

« Hum. »

Ils se calèrent dans le canapé du salon et Stiles finit par se rendormir dans les bras du loup.

C'est le shérif qui les réveilla lorsqu'il rentra du travail à dix heures du matin. Derek avait lui aussi craqué et s'était endormi, heureux de savoir celui qu'il aimait en sécurité et près de lui.

...  
La matinée passa dans le calme, Stiles racontant son cauchemar et son père accompagné de Derek le réconfortant et le rassurant que le nogitsune était bien mort et qu'il ne viendrait plus les blesser.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Stiles se prépara pour aller avec Derek chez Scott. La neige ayant continué à tomber, ils avaient préférés faire la réunion de meute chez lui. Et comme Stiles voulait absolument profiter de la poudreuse, ils avaient pris leur plus chaud manteau ainsi qu'une bonne écharpe pour affronter le froid extérieur. Cela ne les gênaient pas, ils venaient juste de partir de la maison et déjà Stiles avait trouvé un sujet pour se chamailler avec son copain.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant contre ce surnom ! C'est mignon mon loulou ! »

« Stiles... » Menaça Derek, pas d'humeur.

« Mais quoi ?! J'ai pas dis mon bichon ! Tu devrais être content, non ? »

« Oublie tout de suite cette idée si tu ne veux pas mourir... »

« Rooh tout de suite les grands mots ! » S'exclama Stiles faussement blessé.

« Si tu m'appelles mon loulou je te préviens Stiles, que je vais t'appeler ma puce ou alors ma tique ! » Raya le loup avec un sourire moqueur.

« Alors la je ne vois pas le rapport ! » Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Stiles.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu me traites de loulou, donc, qu'est-ce qui s'accroche à un loup ? Les puces et les tiques. Moi je trouve que ça te ressemble. » Expliqua t-il, souriant encore plus.

Alors que Stiles allait répliquer un rire bruyant se fit entendre pas loin d'eux. En tournant la tête, Stiles vit un jeune homme d'environ son age adossé à un lampadaire. Il avait pratiquement la même coupe de cheveux que lui sauf qu'ils étaient d'une étrange couleur blanche et il portait un sweat à capuche bleu.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était observé et arrêta de rire.

« Ils sont trop marrant ces humains. » Dit-il pour lui même.

Stiles s'avança vers lui, prêt à sortir une réplique de son cru pour lui rabattre son caquet. Croyant que le jeune se moquait de leur couple, mais Derek mit un bras en travers pour qu'il n'avance pas.

« Derek ? »

L'hyperactif tourna son regard vers son copain. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux bleu électrique de loup activés et un grognement sourd sortant de sa bouche interloquèrent le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Ordonna le loup à l'inconnu.

Il y eu un blanc, le jeune tournant son regard pour essayer de comprendre à qui parlait Derek. Pourtant c'était clair, non ! Puis après avoir regardé plusieurs fois les alentours et s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient que trois dehors, il reporta son regard sur le couple. Semblant très étonné.

« Euh...vous pouvez me voir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Répond à ma question ! » Râla Derek.

« C'est bizarre, c'était jamais arrivé avant. Vous pouvez vraiment me voir ?! » Interrogea-t-il le regard presque perdu.

Derek allait encore répéter sa question, mais Stiles le devança, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Oui on peut te voir. C'est normal non ? »

« Non, jusqu'à présent seuls de très rares enfants pouvaient me voir. » Dit-il.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire court, il y a très longtemps je suis mort en sauvant ma petite sœur. Puis l 'homme de la lune m'a ramené à la vie en quelque sorte. Je suis devenu l'esprit farceur de l'hiver. Mais j'ai passé de nombreuses années sans que personne ne me voit. C'était pire que de ne plus savoir qui j'étais. Et puis un jour, d'autres personnes comme moi sont venues à ma rencontre. J'ai genre, rencontré la fée des dents, le lapin de Pâques, le marchand de sable et le père-Noël... »Expliqua-t-il en déballant son sac, ne pensant pas une seconde être cru par ces deux énergumènes. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui buvait ses paroles et qui le coupa.

« Non sérieux ?! Attend tu me fais marcher là ! En même temps avec tous les trucs surnaturels qui se passent par ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » Finit-il par marmonner.

« Il dit la vérité. » Dit Derek, toujours en scannant l'inconnu.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Questionna l'esprit, étonné de cette affirmation.

« Derek est un loup-garou, son super odorat et son ouïe détectent facilement ce genre de truc. » Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

« Un loup-garou ? »

« Ouais j'en suis un. Et toi, qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? » S'impatienta Derek.

« Euh je m'appelle Jack Frost, je ne me souviens plus de mon nom d'avant et je suis ici car l'homme de la lune m'a dit qu'un de mes descendants avait besoin de mon aide. » Essaya d'expliquer le jeune homme pas vraiment sûr de son affirmation.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais plus qui tu étais ? »Demanda Stiles.

« C'est le cas, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, comme ça fait maintenant plus de 400 ans que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec ma famille, il ne risque plus y avoir de problème ou de choc. Et puis l'homme de la lune m'a dit que mon descendant avait déjà un pied dans le fantastique donc je ne risquais rien en l'approchant. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Euh tu vas rire, mais il se peut que j'ai demandé à la lune hier soir de m'aider et de m'envoyer quelqu'un pour me sortir d'un problème qui est arrivé dans la ville depuis presque un mois maintenant. » Dit Stiles tout en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui était donc peut-être un de ses ancêtres.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face à se détailler du regard puis d'un seul coup ils sourirent en même temps et levèrent une main pour les frapper toutes les deux ensembles. Au moment où leurs mains entrèrent en contact, une pluie d'étincelles explosa autour d'eux et une fine poudre enneigée tomba légèrement. Après ça, ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble, aussi bavard l'un que l'autre et Derek souffla, clairement pas motivé à supporter deux Stiles.

« Au fait, moi je m'appelle Stiles. Donc tu es en quelques sortes mon arrière arrière grand oncle un truc du genre ? C'est génial ! Et donc tu as des pouvoirs ? Tu peux faire quoi ? C'est... » Stiles était une pile survoltée et Jack arrivait à lui répondre avant qu'il pose une autre question. Les deux étaient inarrêtables. Enfin presque.

« S'il n'est pas une menace et qu'il vient pour nous aider, il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir ton imbécile de pote soit disant alpha. » Râla Derek de mauvais poils, tout en grognant à moitié.

« Oh le pauvre loulou se sent délaissé ! » Chouina Jack en faisant semblant de s'apitoyer sur le loup.

Le « pauvre loulou » passa mal aux oreilles de Derek et il commença à se transformer tout en avançant vers sa prochaine victime, un grondement sortant de sa gorge et les crocs visibles.

« Derek calme-toi... » Dit Stiles tout en posant une main sur le torse de son copain.

Jack s'était envolé par magie pour se poser sur un lampadaire au-dessus d'eux de manière à ne pas être touché par les griffes acérées qui le menaçaient, tout en continuant de faire des grimaces et de se moquer du loup.

« Que je me calme ?! Je vais lui trancher la gorge avec mes griffes à ce débile ! Qu'il soit un de tes ancêtres n'y changera rien ! » S'emporta t-il.

« Derek, calme toi. Tu te transforme là. Et même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dehors avec la neige qui est tombée, pleins d'enfants doivent jouer dans le parc à coté. » Expliqua Stiles tout en prenant le visage du loup dans ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Ses paroles réussirent à calmer la partie loup et Derek pu reprendre ses esprits malgré le regard noir qu'il continuait de lancer à l'esprit de l'hiver, toujours perché sur son lampadaire.

« Quant à toi, cher ancêtre, merci de ne pas utiliser ce surnom pour parler à mon copain. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le taquiner sur ce sujet. C'est clair ? » Menaça Stiles. Bien que la répartie de Jack l'avait fais rire, il savait que Derek ne le supporterait pas.

« C'est clair. » Dit-il mais avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Après ça ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison familiale des McCall, Stiles expliquant à Jack qu'elles créatures vivaient à Beacon Hills, qui étaient ses amis, les différents problèmes auxquels ils avaient déjà fait face et il termina d'expliquer l'histoire sur cette créature qu'il surnommait le détraqueur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de son frère de cœur.

La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, ils purent rentrer dans l'habitation sans se faire remarquer par ses résidents. Des cris se faisaient entendre du salon et comme souvent la dispute était avec Jackson.

« Non mais, t'es débile ou quoi McCall ? Bien sûr que... »

Une boule de neige s'écrasa en pleine face du loup ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et s'en suivit une minute de silence pour assimiler le choc. Enfin presque. Certes tous ceux présents dans la maison ne comprenaient pas d'où était arrivé cette boule de neige, mais Stiles et Derek qui étaient à coté de Jack, l'avaient très bien vu en créer une. Ce qui fit que Stiles ne tarda pas à partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« P'tain Stilinski, je vais te tuer ! » Enragea Jackson, commençant à lui foncer dessus.

Mais une autre boule de neige lui atterri en plein visage et l'arrêta dans sa course.

« Touche pas à ma famille. » Dit Jack tout en créant une nouvelle boule de neige dans sa main et prenant bien son temps pour que tout le monde se rende compte que c'était lui l'auteur des lancés glacés.

« Qui c'est celui-là encore ?! »

Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'attention de tout le monde, Stiles pu prendre la parole.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il serait un de mes ancêtres. Mais il n'est plus vraiment humain, car techniquement, il est mort. Sauf qu'une espèce d'homme de la lune a eu pitié de lui car il est mort en sauvant sa petite sœur, du coup, il l'a ramené à la vie et lui a donné des pouvoirs. Mais normalement, vous ne pouvez pas le voir puisqu'il est un esprit. Mais bon, Beacon Hills quoi. Ah et il est là car j'ai demandé à la lune de l'aide et elle me l'a soit disant envoyé » Dit Stiles avec le sourire.

« Ce gars est censé nous aider avec l'autre détraqueur ? » Demanda Erica.

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens toi ? » interrogea Isaac un peu sidéré.

Après ça, ils mirent du temps avant de discuter de leur affaire. Jack passa un long interrogatoire tout en souriant et faisant des blagues, ne tenant pas en place. Tout le monde pouvait le voir et lui parler normalement ! Rien à voir avec ce débile de lapin de Pâques, et ce pot de colle qu'était le Père-Noël ! Et après avoir passé des années et des années sans aucun contact avec personne, ça avait le don de lui remonter le moral et de le rendre heureux.

Bref, au bout de deux heures, ils durent bien avouer que Stiles et lui avaient quelques ressemblances et après avoir discutés de l'affaire ombre noire de Noël pendant encore plusieurs heures, ils montèrent un plan.

Jack leur dit qu'il irait voir le Père-Noël pour lui demander des renseignements. Cette créature ressemblant étrangement à Noirceur mais avec quelques différences quand même. Cette affirmation fit partir le groupe sur un autre sujet et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Jack leur promit qu'il veillerait sur l'ombre cette nuit et qu'ils pouvaient tous en profiter pour se reposer car je cite : « Vous avez des gueules de cadavres qui auraient mijotés trèèèès longtemps dans une marmite de guano. Alors laissez-moi gérer pour cette nuit ! »

Cette charmante expression fit rire la moitié du groupe pendant que l'autre était plutôt exaspérée, mais ils rentrèrent et prirent ce repos de courte durée avec joie. Entre les cauchemars de certains et le nuits blanches à répétition pour d'autres, ils en avaient besoin.

Le lendemain matin, Jack rentra chez Stiles pour lui demander de l'accompagner, et malgré le coté surréaliste de la chose l'hyperactif accepta aussitôt. Il allait rencontrer le Père-Noël ! Il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps mais l'histoire que lui avait raconté son ancêtre l'avait fais un peu réfléchir. Et puis, s'il arrivait à croire en l'existence des loups-garous, il pouvait bien aussi croire à ce papy gâteau distribuant des cadeaux le soir de Noël !

...  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée que les deux comiques réapparurent à Beacon Hills. La meute s'était réunie chez Stiles pour attendre des nouvelles et leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Bras dessus bras dessous, se tenant tous les deux les épaules pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient. Et tout ça bien sûr avec larmes aux yeux et la morve dégoulinante en prime.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, ils reprirent enfin leur souffle. En tout cas assez pour expliquer l'origine de leur fou rire. Apparemment le Père-Noël avait une patience limité lorsque deux hyperactifs turbulents et très inventifs s'amusaient à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Et après vous vous étonnez de ne jamais avoir vu le père- Noël ? A mon avis votre famille est sur liste noire au vue de votre humour merdique ! »Dit Lydia acerbe, mais avec un petit sourire caché.

« Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! »S'exclama Stiles simulant un choc avec une main sur son cœur.

Ils alternèrent blagues et explications de leur journée, recherches sur le mystérieux détraqueur dans les archives du pôle nord et ensemble montèrent un plan pour venir à bout de Terreur du petit frère de ce cher Noirceur, d'après ce qu'ils avaient lu. De ce qu'ils avaient compris, après la mort de son frère le petit garçon avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Chaque nuit, ils devenaient pires et se qui était soi-disant impossible avait fini par arriver. Il était mort des années après, emporté par son cauchemar. L'homme de la lune fut touché par son histoire et décida de lui donner la même chance qu'à son frère, mais hélas, son dernier cauchemars l'emporta dans la folie et depuis, il hante certains lieux sans réelle raison.

Pour le faire fuir c'était simple, il fallait lui faire peur. Oui vous avez bien lu, il faut que cet esprit des cauchemars ait peur si vous voulez vous en débarrasser. Le plan était donc simple, grâce à Jack qui arrivait plus ou moins à le traquer, ils tendraient des embuscades à Terreur et avec l'aide des êtres surnaturels, lui ficheraient la trouille. Vous savez la technique crée par Liam, le 'je me transforme d'un coup en loup en grognant toutes griffes et crocs dehors?' Et bien c'était plus ou moins l'idée.

Durant deux jours, ils le traquèrent et lui firent peur. Quarante huit longues heures ou seuls les humains du groupe purent faire une sieste. Mais au final, le 25 au petit matin, ils étaient enfin débarrassés de Terreur.

Stiles se réveilla le premier. Ils avaient finis de décorer la maison pour fêter Noël comme il se devait. Seuls Isaac, Sarah et Jack étaient restés réveillés pour l'aider. Les autres s'étaient tous endormis aux quatre coins de la maison les uns après les autres.

L'hyperactif marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, décidé à préparer sa recette de chocolat chaud spécial Stilinski, mais une vision de rêve l'arrêta à la porte. Derek dormait assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Stiles s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise voisine pour profiter de ce beau tableau qu'était son copain endormi avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête.

Il était tellement envoûté par lui qu'il n'entendit pas Jack passer la porte.  
L'esprit eu une bouffée de chaleur devant la scène face à lui et il ne résista pas à prendre une photographie pour immortaliser ce moment. Un polaroid était posé sur la commode juste à sa droite, il pu donc prendre une photo de ce moment avant de sortir dehors prendre un peu l'air.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était bête mais il était enfin heureux de son sort. Il était mort pour sauver sa petite sœur. Il était mort et avait souvent cru que s'il était revenu à la vie en tant qu'esprit, c'était une punition. Qu'il devait le mériter. En fait, on lui avait fait un cadeau même s'il avait passé de très longues années seul. Finalement il était heureux de son sort. Si sa petite sœur avait été morte, Stiles n'aurait pas existé. Sans Stiles, ce groupe, cette famille hors du commun n'aurait pas existé non plus. Car sans Stiles, Scott ne serait pas allé dans les bois et serait toujours un humain souffrant d'asthme. Sans Stiles, Derek serait peut-être mort il y a bien longtemps par les griffes de son oncle. Sans Stiles, Erica, Boyd et Isaac seraient toujours seuls voir pire, car ils n'auraient pas été transformés en loups. Sans Stiles...

Jack leva les yeux vers la lune, et même si le jour commençait à se lever et que le ciel blanc l'empêchait de savoir où regarder, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci à toi Homme de la lune. Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique cadeau de Noël que tu m'as offert. » Dit Jack, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer, une voix lui répondit.

« De rien jeune homme, mais voici mon vrai cadeau de Noël. A partir de cette année et ce chaque année suivante tu recevra ce cadeau qui durera 8 jours. Profite-en bien. »

Et alors que l'esprit allait poser une question, des milliers de particules de poudreuses l'entourèrent et finirent par exploser. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta. Il avait froid. Réellement froid. Lui, l'esprit de l'hiver avait froid !

« OH ! »

Jack se rendit compte qu'il ne flottait plus dans les airs, ses pieds nus étaient vraiment posés sur le sol enneigés. Hésitant, il se baissa lentement et tendit une main. Il pu prendre une poignée de neige, étonné.

Un brouhaha lui fit oublier quelques secondes ce qui lui arrivait et il avança vers la porte d'entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Ce n'est que quand il dû s'aider de sa main pour tourner les poignées qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu humain. Réellement humain, enfin en tout cas un être doué de chairs.

Son arrivée dans la cuisine fit taire toutes les personnes qui apparemment se battaient pour avoir une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Euh t'es humain ?! »

« Cadeau de l'homme de la lune. Apparemment, je vais resté comme ça 8 jours. »

« Oh trop cool ! Allez viens que je te donne une tasse ! » S'exclama Stiles.

Noël et le nouvel an promettaient cette année. Leur famille s'était agrandit et ils avaient prévu de passer les deux repas tous ensemble. Ils se séparèrent en début d'après-midi pour pouvoir préparer le repas. Car un repas pour vingt personnes s'était déjà énorme, mais sachant que onze d'entre eux étaient des loups... Autant vous dire qu'il fallait beaucoup de quantité.

Le soir venu, Stiles alla chercher deux rallonges et les installa sur la table du salon. Il fallait bien ça vu qu'ils étaient nombreux. Étaient présents, John et Mélissa, Chris Argent et Peter, Lydia et Jackson, Danny et Ethan, Aiden suivi de Boyd et Erica. Et en suivant sur l'autre moitié de la table, il y avait Isaac et Sarah, Malia et Jack qui s'étaient installés sans trop comprendre quoi faire. La jeune coyote décida de lui apprendre, ce qui fit sourire certains. Ils se souvenaient encore lorsqu'elle était passée par là après sa transformation en humaine. Puis il y avait Cora, Allison et Scott et pour terminer Stiles et Derek.

Malgré les blagues vaseuses de certains tous étaient d'accord sur un point, c'était le meilleur Noël qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé et ils étaient vraiment heureux que le destin ait pu les réunir. Car malgré tous les événements tristes et négatifs qu'ils avaient vécus jusqu'à présent. Finalement ça leur avaient permis de tous se réunir et s'était ça le plus important. Chacun prit son verre en main et ils le levèrent tous en même temps, criant en vacarme ahurissant...

« JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Fin.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé? Ca faisait longtemps que j'y pensais et je voulais absolument écrire une fic avec Jack dans l'univers de Teen Wolf. Il a tellement sa place dans la famille de Stiles! D'ailleurs si le film Les Cinq Légendes devait être adapté en film il faudrait que Dylan O'Brien incarne Jack ! Obligé!XD

Ps: Si vous êtes encore là j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, demain je vais poster un Drabble. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez mais j'ai essayé.


End file.
